


Eyes on Me

by Violetin53



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flirting, I apologise, I wrote this at 6am, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetin53/pseuds/Violetin53
Summary: Momota and Ouma have a starting contest.





	Eyes on Me

“A staring contest?”

Momota was sat across from Ouma in the dining hall. It was empty apart from the two boys. After being trapped inside and forced to play a killing game, he really was wondering if Ouma had begun to lose his mind. Or at least, what he had left of it anyway. That kid had always been a little weird, with his constant lies and proclaiming he was evil every ten seconds. The short boy spoke as if he lived in a childish fantasy, like he never grew up. He huffed and furrowed his brow, “I thought you weren’t interested in being around me?” The astronaut remembered that conversation not too fondly.

“Weeeelll… maybe that was a lie.” Ouma gave an innocent smile. “Did you forget that I’m a liar, Momota-chan?”

“How could I forget? It’s all you fucking talk about, like a broken record.” The taller boy gripped the table in front of him. He always felt tense around Ouma, like he could never predict what he would do next. “Don’t you have anyone else to play with?”

The Supreme Leader pouted. “Is Momota-chan bored of me? What if I wanted to play with you because you’re my favourite?” He leaned over the table slightly, inching closer to Momota. “You take on the role of leader so often. You’re so brave, Momota-chan. I truly admire that about you…”

“Yeah, whatever. You can stop lying now.” Momota rolled his eyes. “We staring at each other or what? Let’s get this over with.”

Ouma giggled as he moved back to sit further from Momota. “Aw, you figured it out? You’re no fun when you actually use your brain, Momota-chan. Luckily that isn’t often at all, so I get to have lots of fun with you!” He quickly painted a sinister smirk on his face. “Besides, it’s pretty dumb to think that perfect heroes exist. And to think you’d ever be one of them? What kind of fantasy world do you live in?”

“Yeah well, I could say the same for you… you say you’re a villain? I don’t buy it. There’s no such thing as true good and evil, you just gotta believe that what you’re doing is right. Every one of us has a reason for doing the things we do.” Momota gritted his teeth. It was always something with Ouma. He couldn’t just let shit play out smoothly.

Suddenly, the Supreme Leader’s face became blank. “As stupid as your logic is… I guess we can agree on something after all.” He said softly. Momota thought he sounded almost surprised. Probably a lie though.

“Agree about wha—” Momota went quiet. His heart skipped a beat when there was sudden eye contact from Ouma. The look was intense. Momota stared back at him. If he thought about it for a second, Ouma’s violet eyes reminded him of galaxies, full of sparkle and wonder. Just a bit, though.

“Uh… what are you looking at?” Momota wasn’t the type to get flustered but having Ouma’s eyes on him for that long made him feel like he was being watched under a microscope.

“Did you already forget the staring competition? How is it that your head is so big yet your brain is so small?” Ouma continued to stare, a smirk growing on his face.

“You little… don’t think I’m not gonna punch you after this.”

“If you can catch me.”

The astronaut continued to stare at the boy. He found himself smirking along with him. He loved competition, even if it was something dumb like staring. He did wish he would’ve blinked more beforehand though… He didn’t want to lose to this little shit. Momota tried to distract himself by tapping his fingers on the table.

He had no choice but to stare at Ouma, which is why he was forced to notice him bite his lower lip. The small boy continued making eye contact as he dragged his lip through his teeth slowly, almost… seductively? It made the astronaut’s face heat up. Was he doing that on purpose? Momota guessed he was when Ouma finally released his lip and gave a triumphant grin. Then he blinked.

“Ha!” Momota jumped up from his chair in celebration. “I win! Heh… as if there was any doubt I would.” He clenched his fist and looked down at Ouma smugly. “Shouldn’t have challenged the Luminary of the Stars if you didn’t wanna get beat.”

Ouma glanced down, dejected. “Aww man, I really lost to an idiot like Momota-chan…” His head instantly perked up and he gave a cheesy grin. “I’m glad I was able to let you win at least one thing in your life!”

“Hey, I win shit all the time! When you believe in yourself, that’s what happens!”

“Hmm, but… I won this time too.”

“Huh? Did you not just see me defeat your ass?”

Ouma was silent for a few seconds. He gave a soft giggle and looked into Momota’s eyes again. “I won… ‘cuz I got to stare at you for so long, Momota-chan.” He titled his head and began to twirl some of his hair. He spoke so softly, Momota had to lean in closer to hear him. “I’m always looking at you from far away, so being able to do it up close is nice… don’t you feel the same way?”

Damn. How was he supposed to respond to that? He felt like he was being pulled to sit back in the chair. Momota’s mouth felt dry, so he licked his lips. He kept looking at the other boy, searching for a crack in that mask, something that would tell him early on that this was a joke. He didn’t find it. Was Ouma being serious for once? “You’re… lying, right?”

Ouma leaned further over the table, and Momota could hear his breathing. He briefly thought about how satisfying it would be to catch Ouma by surprise for once and kiss—

“I dunno… _Am_ I lying, Momota-chan?” Ouma’s voice dropped to a whisper. Then he was biting his lip again. Goddamnit.

Wait. Was how he responded going to change what Ouma did next? Why couldn’t he just be upfront for once? Especially with something like this… he really needed to learn some communication skills. If Ouma wanted something from Momota, then he wasn’t going to reject him outright. Not without first knowing what exactly he wanted to do. After all, it was in Momota’s nature to be curious.

After a very difficult struggle in his mind, he decided it was best to play it safe. He couldn’t risk the embarrassment of assuming Ouma actually felt that way and then being told it was all a lie. So, he smothered his curiosity. It was for the best anyway.

“Yeah, you’re definitely lying right now.”

“Aw, I’m disappointed…” Disappointed in what exactly, Momota wasn’t sure of. He hoped Ouma’s disappointment was genuine.

Ouma hopped out of his chair and giggled. “Welp, it was fun playing with you, Momota-chan! Try be a little more interesting next time though.” As he turned to run off, Momota grabbed him by his arm. “…Can I help you?”

Momota paused, then he grinned at Ouma. “Nah, just be prepared for next time. We’ll do somethin’ more fun and manly. Like wrestling!”

Ouma looked confused for a second, then he laughed. “Wow… Momota-chan really wants his hands all over me, huh?” He wriggled his arm out of the taller boy’s grip. “Well… I guess we could try that! Not in your room though.”

Wait, shit. “T-that’s really not what I meant…”

“Sure, Momota-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as stress relief at like 6am when I couldn't sleep, sorry if it's not too great!


End file.
